zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 88
Suggestions Doc Bandam vs. Lake Scientist Battle of the Mad scientists who make medicine of some sort out of wierd stuff Link brings them. They also have teeth sticking out, if that matters.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I lika dis, mooie-mooie! Issa bombad! --AuronKaizer ''' 22:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Definitely not one of the best suggestions out there, but it's pretty good. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't like this one all that much. It seems a tad obvious and forced. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : It is fine, but a high neutral. Ray Talk 2 me 01:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Overall... its a great fight... - McGillivray227 03:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, it's good. Portal-Kombat : : It's okay. But I like this more than most other fights.-- C2' / 16:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : There's no way it'll win now, but I still like it. Sir Real (talk) 11:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Rabbitland Rescue Man vs. Running Man First of all, happy Easter! I’ve decided to suggest an Easter-related fight this time, as it is Easter today. The Rabbit-loving Man loves rabbits and wants Link to bring him rabbits. The Running Man is a man that wishes to roam around Hyrule Field, just like the rabbits that once lived there. Both are huge fans of rabbits and wish to be like rabbits (the Rabbit-loving Man dresses like a rabbit, and the Running Man wants the Bunny Hood from Link to be like rabbits). So in short, they are both rabbit-lovers and both do something related to rabbits. The ™ 23:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : YOU HAZ WON STARS' SEAL OF APPROVAL --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : For once we've got a holiday-themed suggestion that isn't morbidly deliberate and forced. Nice job. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: : I've finally suggested an XZ-support-worthy fight! Yeah! The ™ 02:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I want it so bad it's driving me mad. --AuronKaizer ' 23:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Scrumptious! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Great one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds like fun. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Yay a holiday themed one! Creative!!! Ray Talk 2 me 01:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I support the well-being of bunnies... as well as this fight. - McGillivray227 03:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : These characters annoy me for unique reasons, and I'd like to see at least one of them get bashed. Portal-Kombat : : If did anything but support, I'd have a lynch mob after me. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant connections, but it would have worked better to have been suggested last time. Plus It wouldn't be fair if my suggestions won three weeks in a row.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 12:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : RLM reminded me of the postman in TP and Running Man was on 'speed'--ZeldaFanFreak (talk) 00:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : BUNNIES!!! Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this.Ingo the great (talk) 14:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Das good fight TM.'-- C2' / 16:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Pol's Voice voices its approval --'DekuStick' ''' '' Eyesoar vs. Vitreous Bosses from 2D Zelda games. Both are eye-based bosses that move through the air(Eyesoar by flying and Vitreous by bouncing), and in both battles, you must somehow get them away from the smaller eyes that surround and protect them. Sir Real (talk) 21:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Not up to par with the rest that have been added so far, but I like it somewhat that I can't give it an oppose. - McGillivray227 21:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : EYE GO SQUISHY SQUISHY SQUISH!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! --AuronKaizer ' 21:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : There are many bosses that have lots of little eyes/spheres with one big eye, and they're fairly generic enemies. Portal-Kombat : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't get me wrong, I like it, but we've already had a lot of ToC fights that were modeled after the same concept. It just doesn't seem that interesting anymore. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Because I dislike it. or because I dislike something else. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : : There were many eye-bosses that would fit into this fight... Ray Talk 2 me 01:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : What the Hyper Llama said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We've had too many eyeball fights.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I support thisIngo the great (talk) 14:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not feelin' it. Sorry man :('-- C2' / 16:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad... --'DekuStick' '' '' Gilded Sword vs. Golden Sword Two swords against each other. Which one is better? They're in the same category of sword (one-handed swords), they're both great swords, and are both golden. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 15:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Suggesting a match on Sunday is epic fail. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Just doesn't interest me at all. And yeah, this is like trying to start a campaign for presidency the day before election. Just don't work. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but this doesn't stand a chance. Portal-Kombat : : Just because an item fight is a change of pace. --AuronKaizer ' 21:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : It won't even make it, but I don't dislike it... --'DekuStick '' '' : : I just don't like it all... I don't find it that interesting... - McGillivray227 21:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : The others destroy this in comparison, but it is still a decent fight. Ray Talk 2 me 23:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah.... no. I don't know this isn't very interesting, and what's with the wait? This is very last minute(the ToC should be updated by now), and it just doesn't sit well with me.'-- C2' / 12:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: : I actually had no idea that the ToC got updated today. Still, you should critique me as you do. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 15:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments